creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Tsgnium
Tsgnium is a chemical element with atomic number 7s, symbol Ts. It is a yellow translucent highly explosive liquid that is shock sensitive and with a peculiar property the whole liquid body explodes all at once, generating huge explosive power. Properties Physical At standard room temperature and pressure, tsgnium is a yellow translucent oily liquid. It boils at 299.38 K (26.23 °C, 79.21 °F) and freeze at 187.69 K (−85.46 °C, −121.83 °F). Tsgnium adopts a linear stucture of Ts2 molecules. The bonds are easily broken, releasing huge amount of energy in the process. The ‘exploding’ Ts atoms then collide with nearby Ts2 molecules to form a metastable Ts3 molecule which immediately decompose to release Ts atoms. The chain reaction continues and eventually the whole liquid body explodes in a violent explosion. The Ts atoms then binds with oxygen and nitrogen in air to form TsN and Ts2O3 respectively. Nuclear Sometimes, the collision of the Ts atoms with the Ts2 molecules can be so violent that it results in the two nuclei to fuse together 2 14sTs → 28sSo This transmute the whole body of tsgnium into sofoline, which the tremulous heat generated by this fusion vaporize the sofoline produced into a mist of sofoline vapor. Chemical The instability of elemental tsgnium makes it a very reactive element. It can react with many elements to produce diverse compounds, with oxidation states ranging from -3 to +5 Reactions of tsgnium with other substances are usually exothermic and some even explosive. Isotopes Tsgnium has two known isotopes, 14sTs, which occurs naturally, and 13sTs, which is a naturally occurring radioisotope. Allotropes Tsgnium is naturally found as Ts2, a yellow shock sensitive explosive liquid. Ts3 is an unstable allotrope of tsgnium and decomposes almost immediately into Ts atoms and Ts2. Major compounds Tsgnium oxide (Ts2O3) and tsgnium nitride (TsN) are colorless gases and are frequently found in the remains of tsgnium explosions. They dissolve in water to form weak alkalis. Tsgnium hydride (TsH5) is a white solid which dissolves in water and rainbowlistra to give the strongest superbase known. Tsgnium chloride (TsCl3) is a white powder and a strong antiseptic. Tsgnium trihalide (TsFClBr) is a colorless gas and is a strong anesthetic agent. It also can alter the pattern of nerve impulse to enable people to share dreams/subconscious by contact with other peoples’ skin. The receptor sense the presence of an object e.g. hand and send nerve impulses to the brain where the subconscious is made accessible. Zenon tsgnide (ZeTs2) is a white solid which is used to introduce Ts atoms into compounds. Organic Tsgnium is commonly found as the tsgine group (R-TsH3) which provide explosive properties to the compounds. Occurrence Tsgnium is found in trace amount in terrestrial planets in the A-L universe. It is usually not found naturally but in the form of oxides and nitrides. Sometimes small droplets from the reaction of fluorogen and Tsgium nitride are detected, which then explodes and recombine into TsN again. In the standard universe, tsgnium loses its m charge and becomes nitrogen. History Discovered and isolated by Fred Grigger in 1823. Production Laboratory Tsgnium can be obtained by reducing its oxide using hydrogen or other reducing agents e.g. Ts2O3 + 3H2 → Ts2 + 3H2O Or oxidize its nitride using fluorogen 2TsN + 2Fl → Ts2 + 2NFl 2NFl -> N2 + 2Fl Commercial/industrial Moist air is first passed through a tube of sodium hydroxide to scrub off the acidic gases. HCl + NaOH →NaCl + H2O SO2 + 2NaOH → Na2SO3 + →H2O HNO3 + NaOH →NaNO3 + H2O H2S + NaOH →NaHS + H2O CO2 + 2NaOH →Na2CO + H2O The remaining air is then combusted in a 14°C aerated chamber with a nickel sofolide (NiSo) mesh to remove the ammonia and hydrogen This also oxidize Tsgnium nitride into elemental tsgnium, nitrogen and oxygen. The insoluble tsgnium is then separated from water using a separating column. 4 NH3 + 3 O2 → 2 N2 + 6 H2O 2H2 + O2 →2H2O 2TsN + O2 → Ts2 + N2 + O2 The remaining air is then passed through a chamber of zenon to reduce the tsgnium oxide into tsgnium. 2Ts2O3 + Ze2 → 2Ts2 + →2ZeO3 The mixture is then filtered and tsgnium separated from water via separating column. Biological role Tsgnium has no known biological role to any known life forms and consumption of tsgnium is considered suicide as tsgnium and most of its organic compounds can explode violently. Applications Elemental tsgnium As a precursor to other tsgnium compounds, especially in the manufacture of tsgnium trihalide, tsgnium chloride and tsgnium hydride. Tsgnium compounds Zenon tsgnide (ZeTs2) is used in the synthesis of organotsgnium compounds. Tsgnium chloride (TsCl3) is used in cleaning and disinfection. Tsgnium hydride (TsH5) solution is used to deprotonate organic compounds. Tsgnium trihalide (TsFClBr) is used by the military and some organizations to extract or incept/implant ideas into the subconscious of the subject. Organotsgnium compounds are frequently employed in safety explosives with huge destructive power for mining and military uses. Safety and precautions Tsgnium is a shock sensitive explosive thus should be used with extreme caution. Most compounds are explosive and should be handled with great care. Tsgnium hydride is extremely corrosive and requires extra caution when used. Tsgnium trihalide is a potent anesthetic and can result the affected people to lost conscious for eternity when used excessively.